


Glass

by all_not_well



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_not_well/pseuds/all_not_well
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was such a pretty thing, nestled in its bed of satin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the H/D Kink Meme on Livejournal.

It was a pretty thing, practically a work of art - pale pink, curvy, sensual. Feminine, even. Not too big - but solid, with a nice heft. Draco would definitely feel it, all day long, but he'd still be able to sit and move comfortably. Or relatively comfortably, anyway.

Harry smiled as he slid his fingers over the cool glass plug, then lifted it from its satin-lined box.

"'Mmmsleep," said Draco, drowsily, when Harry pressed the narrow tip of the plug to those plump pink lips - just a shade lighter than the plug itself, which was why the plug had caught Harry's eye in the first place. He followed when Draco tried to turn his head away, and gave a slight nudge with the plug. Draco grimaced and obediently kissed the tip of the plug, then sucked the first inch or so into his mouth.

"Mmmf," Draco said when his teeth clacked against the glass. He cracked one eye open, giving Harry a baleful glare.

"Yes, this one," Harry said firmly. He ignored the put-upon sigh he received in response.

He slid the plug out of Draco's mouth, uncapped the bottle of slick, and poured a generous amount into his palm.

"Over," Harry said. Draco groaned and rolled onto his stomach, hugging his pillow and pressing his face to it as though wishing he could burrow inside its softness. He pushed himself up onto his knees, presenting his pert arse, though not without another wordless, muffled grumble.

"Quiet, you," Harry said, giving Draco's arse a light slap with his slick-free hand. Draco lifted his head and cast another glare over his shoulder, his lips pursing in a sleepy pout. Harry ignored that too. He rubbed his palm over the reddening handprint, giving it a moment's pleased contemplation, before he remembered his original goal.

Harry slid two fingers into Draco's hole with a soft squelch. He was nice and loose from their morning fuck, but they'd used cleansing spells after, so Harry took the time to get him good and wet all over again. Draco squirmed, pushing back a little against Harry's fingers, but by the way he clutched at his pillow, he was too exhausted for another round. That was all right, though - Harry couldn't afford to be late to work again, not so soon after the last time.

He drizzled a generous amount of lube over the shining length of the glass plug, then slid the narrow tip into Draco's hole. It went in easily, so smooth and slick. Harry admired the way Draco's pink rim stretched around the widest part of the plug before closing over the narrow neck. The shape of it was perfect, designed to help keep it secure over a longer period of time. The wide, flat base rested lightly against Draco's cheeks.

"But I'm s'posed to have lunch with Pansy today," Draco whined into his pillow. "And she'll know. She always knows."

"Your point?" Harry said with a grin. He couldn't resist leaning down to bite those plump cheeks, once on either side of the pretty pink glass plug.

Draco squirmed and rolled away, onto his back. He moaned as the movement jostled the plug, pressing it deeper inside him.

"You're a cruel man, Harry," Draco muttered.

"I know." Harry crawled up the length of Draco's body until he could press a kiss to Draco's lips, lingering when that lovely mouth opened so willingly beneath his. He licked at Draco's lips, then reluctantly pulled away. "But you love me," he said as he slid out of the bed.

Draco snorted softly. "You're lucky I do," he groused. But his voice was fond, and his lips curved in a sweet smile as he nestled into the mound of pillows.

"Don't I know it," Harry murmured. He gave his lover one last, lingering glance before heading to the shower.


End file.
